


ten-thirty

by GhostsandGhouls



Series: all for brew [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostsandGhouls/pseuds/GhostsandGhouls
Summary: Kyoutani Kentarou, twenty-five, coffee hater.Which made complete sense to his friends, when he mentioned working at Offshore Coffee; it was popular, famous in Jingūmae and the name gave away what type of place it is. He hates people too, it's stupid working here, but he needs the money while he's at university. It's just half an hour after opening, ten-thirty, and the bell on the door chimes. Kyoutani looks over and finds someone he hasn't seen before.
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Numai Kazuma
Series: all for brew [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713037
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	ten-thirty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YanaWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanaWrites/gifts).



> For the [Haikyuu RarePair Week 2020](https://twitter.com/HQRareWeek2020/status/1238836881506340864)!
> 
>  **Day 1:** ~~Affinity~~ | Coffee Shop | ~~Fake Dating/Engagement/Marriage AU~~.
> 
> I made a moodboard for this AU. apparently this is how I work on fics now lmao
> 
> https://caelumswriting.tumblr.com/image/616562417036656640

Kyoutani Kentarou, twenty-five, coffee hater.

Which made complete sense to his friends, when he mentioned working at Offshore Coffee; it was popular, famous in Jingūmae and the name gave away what type of place it is. He hates people too, it's stupid working here, but he needs the money while he's at university. It's just half an hour after opening, ten-thirty, and the bell on the door chimes. Kyoutani looks over and finds someone he hasn't seen before.

He's gorgeous—unfairly so. Defined face, his hair is cut into a sharp undercut, mismatched with the colour: blond on top and black underneath; he's dressed in a suit (black trousers and shirt, with a maroon jacket) which isn't a surprise. They get a lot of businessmen in the shop during the morning. He walks to the counter, looks at the menu (not long enough to read anything), then his eyes flutter down to Kyoutani. Beautiful dark-brown, enchanting. “You’re new,” He says, tone firm and obvious. Maybe this is why Kyoutani hasn't met him yet, he's not been by during the afternoon when Kyoutani had been working, before getting an official schedule. “Medium Americano, to go.” He hands over the money then moves along.

Kyoutani puts the money away then turns to the machine and makes the coffee—grind the beans, put it into the machine, let the hot water steam and finally pour it into a to-go cup. He returns to the counter and slides it over. “Uh, Americano.” The guy takes the cup, cooling it with a breath before taking a sip.

"Numai. Remember it. The coffee is good.” He takes his leave and Kyoutani scoffs. _Stuck up prick.  
  
_ *** * * * * *** _  
  
_Numai Kazuma, twenty-six, certified rich boy, CEO of Fujisawa Industries.  
  
Numai drives the same route every morning. Twenty-five minutes exactly, counting the stop at the coffee shop. He stops by, every morning on the weekdays. Today is different, there's someone new. He has a scowl etched into his face—he makes the coffee the same way as the other staff, except he swears softly when the steam fogs up his glasses. _Cute_. Numai takes the coffee, has a sip then leaves with his own form of a thank you. Work is busy and yet, he takes a moment to sit back, trying to search his memory for a nametag. He can't think, he didn't memorise the baristas name, he doesn't remember the tag.  
  
Why is he thinking about it so much? He'll be returning to the coffee shop the next day, he can look next time.  
  
(He can process later just how utterly fucked he is.).

* * *

It's Tuesday, the day after Kyoutani had the unfortunate meeting with Numai. (Really fucking fortunate, no-one deserves to look that good.)

Kyoutani is working the long-shift again. Monday, Tuesday and Friday—Afternoon shift comes Wednesday and Thursday, mornings only on the weekend. It's a routine he can deal with.  
  
Ten-thirty, the bell rings, Numai walks to the counter (he's wearing grey suit pants and a matching jacket, with a black shirt underneath, too gorgeous.) Kyoutani swears he sees a small flick of Numai's eyes, not towards the menu, but over him instead. "Medium Americano, to go."  
  
Kyoutani takes the money, he makes the coffee the same exact way and once Numai takes the cup, he's straight out the door.  
  
Annoying, and gorgeous. Most likely a silver-spoon baby, with his attitude. No 'please', no 'thank you'. _Asshole_.

* * *

If there's one thing that Numai knows, it's when people give him dirty looks. He doesn't miss the one from Kyoutani (his nametag said). Stoic, grumpy...Judgemental, apparently.  
  
If only that was enough to warn Numai off. _It wasn't enough._  
  
Numai still goes on Wednesday, Kyoutani isn't there and Numai almost (almost, almost) asks where he is. He's not there on Thursday either. Different shift, maybe—Numai has to convince himself it's just that. He feels relieved when Kyoutani is there on Friday morning, so he didn't quit. That's something, _isn't it?_ Numai walks to the counter, Kyoutani is busy jabbing away at the register, he looks like it just kicked his dog or something. "What can I get ya'?"  
  
Kyoutani's voice surprises him. Of course, he heard the bell on the door. Kyoutani is distracting Numai, he's overthinking. "Large caramel latte to go." Kyoutani finally looks up, he nods quickly and takes the money. The latte takes longer. Numai had left earlier anyway, it's his weekend ritual, a quick hit of sugar to get him through the last day before he can finally sit back and relax. Kyoutani returns to the counter and slides the to-go cup over. Numai smiles as he grabs the cup. "Thanks." He takes a sip then he's out the door.  
  
Kyoutani stares after Numai, wondering if he was hearing things. It was a surprise that someone so arrogant, who's probably never said a single please or thank you in his life, is saying it now—he's never needed to, he fits the role of someone who had their whole life handed on a silver platter. It's infuriating for Kyoutani, he's worked and worked and worked...He probably still has nowhere near as much money as Numai does.

He's surprised Numai doesn't flaunt it. Aside from his very expensive looking suits, and that goddamn attitude, nothing else says he has money to spare. Well, Kyoutani hadn't seen his car yet.  
  
Slowly the weather starts to warm up, cherry blossoms turn the trees pink, some floating down to scatter across the pavement. Nothing has changed at the coffee shop. Numai is still coming in, every morning that Kyoutani works, the same change to his order on Friday. Now when the door opens, Kyoutani starts making his coffee and he leaves, every time with a thank you. Kyoutani wonders if he just needed some time to warm up to someone new. There's always a smile on his face. Kyoutani sometimes loses himself in it, the soft curve of his lips... _Kissable lips._ **No** , Kyoutani can't start imagining that, he doesn't even know the guy. He's just a pompous rich boy.  
  
Monday comes around again, after a weekend without seeing Numai, Kyoutani's itching to hear the bell on the door ring at ten-thirty.  
  
 _It doesn't_.  
  
He spends too long thinking about it, about Numai. He spills a drink, gets yelled at and has to clean it up. He spills some hot water on himself, it hurts like a real son of a bitch, he gets treated for it by the first aider and pulls his mind out of the clouds. _The precious fluffy Numai shaped clouds._ He makes it through the day, the manager asks him to lock up. It's very rare that someone comes in this late, five minutes to closing. The bell rings though and Kyoutani looks up, scowling. It's Numai and he looks beyond tired, his appearance makes Kyoutani's features instantly ease up. Though he can't help but worry about how Numai's doing.  
  
Numai walks to the counter, glances at the menu then speaks, "Large mocha, please." He hands over the money and Kyoutani takes it. There's a pause as he puts the money away and returns Numai's change. "Can I sit in?"  
  
It's six-fifty-five. There are five minutes until he needs to close but Kyoutani doesn't want to say no, so he nods and Numai takes a seat close to the counter. Kyoutani makes the drink, pours some hot water for himself, adding a plain tea-bag. He walks to the table and sits down, passing over Numai's mug. They say nothing, Numai drinks his horrible coffee and Kyoutani drinks his tea. It's peaceful. They finish, Kyoutani disposes of his to-go cup then goes to clean Numai's mug, very uncomfortably aware of Numai's gaze. "Did you want something else?"  
  
"No, I'm good."  
  
Kyoutani huffs, he takes off his apron then walks around the counter again. "I need to lock up." Numai nods, he walks out, with Kyoutani following a step behind. Kyoutani locks the door then turns around and heads out the back, pulling on his coat. He locks the door then begins his walk back. It's ten minutes, not far, he likes doing the walk. Even on an eerily dark night like this, in a couple of weeks, once Spring hits fully, it won't be dark at the time. He gets around the corner, jumping a little when he sees a car there—silver, small and sleek, two doors with tinted windows. He almost considers backtracking, until the driver door opens (upwards, of course, show off) and Numai steps out. "What..?"

“Hey,” Numai says like this is the most normal situation ever. “Do you have a ride?”  
  
Kyoutani wonders if the confusion and panic rush over his face in waves, it feels like it does. He shakes his head quickly. “I walk. It's only ten minutes. What do you want?”  
  
“I want to say sorry.” Kyoutani is beyond confused now, his brows furrow. “I was a complete jerk for no reason. You still smiled and made my coffee, I never said thank you for them all. There's no excuse.”  
  
"Sure. I don't really care, it's your decision to do whatever you want."  
  
"I suppose you're not wrong, but I wanted to say sorry anyway. I always come across too strong at first, it's a habit I haven't learned to shake yet. Can I give you a ride? As an apology."  
  
Kyoutani stares at him, brows furrowing deeper. "What the fuck? You're a complete stranger, just because you're a customer doesn't mean I know you. I think you're a stuck up prick, saying sorry to me won't fix that. I'm not getting into a car with you. I smile and play nice because that's my fucking job."  
  
"You're definitely a tough guy, but I wanted to try. I figured you'd spit in my face, that you wouldn't care. Because you don't know me, and it shows, you think I'm an asshole, just another obnoxious rich boy. I never asked for it, I was born into money and I've never known anything else, but I never wanted to be one of those guys. I've worked hard, I run the company like a well-oiled machine, I refuse to let anyone do things for me. Do you think every rich boy CEO comes to get their own coffee?"  
  
"Honestly, I don't give a fuck. It's very easy to say something, I don't have to believe it. I'm going home." Kyoutani stomps away and doesn't look back, even as he hears Numai's car purr to life.

Again, the next morning, Kyoutani is working, he expects the ring of the bell at ten-thirty but when he glances over, it's not Numai. It's some chick, she joins the line and when it comes to her turn, she smiles brightly. "Hi, could I get a medium Americano to go, please?" Kyoutani nods, he takes the money which is perfectly counted then turns to make the coffee, handing off to her when it's finished. "Thanks." He nods to her and she heads out the door. Kyoutani can't help but wonder if this is Numai's assistant...or worse, someone else. Kyoutani isn't blind, she's pretty, she probably looks amazing on Numai's arm.  
  
Why is he even making up situations in his head? Why is he thinking so much about Numai?  
  
 _He doesn't care.  
_

* * *

Numai takes time away from the coffee shop. His sister drops in for him, her work is nearby so he parks in front of her place, she gets his coffee and gives him it with a roll of her eyes and: _"For God's sake Kazuma, grow up. You said you're always in at this time, you know he looks up the second the bell rings and he looks really disappointed that I'm not you."_ Numai is convinced she's lying. It's hard to believe anything else after his confrontation with Kyoutani.  
  
It takes a whole month before he drops in again, it's late on Thursday, Kyoutani doesn't look up when the bell rings (it's not Numai's usual time to come by) and Numai stares at him. He looks tired and grumpy, Numai would probably laugh if it didn't worry him. "Could I get a medium chai latte, please?" Kyoutani's head snaps up, he looks surprised, his features ease away and he nods. Numai hands the money over and sits at the same table as he did before. Kyoutani brings the drink to him and sits down, with his own cup. "Thanks."  
  
"Someone else has been coming in for you."  
  
Numai doesn't really expect Kyoutani to start talking, it surprises him a little. It's just curiousity. _Right?_ "My sister, she owns the tattoo shop on the corner."  
  
"I've seen it, the work is really good."  
  
"She's a natural, I'm jealous of her. She's always loved art."  
  
"You probably have a talent too."  
  
"I used to play volleyball, I was good at it and I loved it." Numai takes a sip of his latte, Kyoutani waits for him, it's not his place to start prying. "My grandfather wanted me to take the company. He knew that..." He sighs softly, "He was sick. I couldn't let him down, so I finished high school, I took the company and I quit volleyball. I didn't have time to keep playing. I had to take on a huge workload, something my grandfather wasn't managing alone. It took months to work it down, to keep the company in a positive light, I made deals and when the first year was over, things were good. I started taking university classes, I got a degree in engineering and it was tough balancing both the company and classes but I scraped by. On very little sleep."  
  
"Oh." Kyoutani looks down, he picks up his cup and takes a sip. A moment where he can think of just how wrong he is about Numai. Numai who gave up something he was good at, something he loved all for the family company. He can't make this better, he can't take away the sadness in Numai's eyes. "I played too," He says instead. "Back in Miyagi. I was at Aobajōsai and I played during university too."  
  
"What did you study at university?"  
  
"Advanced molecular chemistry, I got my master's degree then I moved here. I want to be a forensic analyst. I'm putting myself through a PhD right now, I've just finished my first year."  
  
"What the hell? You're practically a genius."  
  
"I'm not," Kyoutani blushes, hiding behind his cup. "Doing a PhD isn't easy, working on my thesis is killing me."  
  
"Yeah. I could only imagine. But you got a degree and a masters, now you're working on a PhD. I haven't ever considered doing a masters."  
  
Kyoutani snorts softly. "You are different from what I thought."  
  
"Didn't you think I was funny?"  
  
"I never knew that bit." Numai grins, they relax back, enough for Numai to take his jacket off and roll his sleeves up. Kyoutani figures if he had a jacket, he'd be taking it off now too. The first thing he notices with Numai's sleeves rolled up is black lines over his flesh. "You have tattoos?"  
  
"I do, both biceps are done. I want to get more."  
  
Kyoutani reaches out, then stops, eyes flicking up to look Numai in the eyes. "Can I?" Numai nods and leans over a little more. First Kyoutani lets his finger ghost over the tattoo on his right arm, it looks like a tail of something and Kyoutani wishes Numai wasn't wearing a shirt. (Not like _that_. Just to see the tattoos!) He then moves to Numai's left arm, following a few lines that look like small branches. "What are they?"  
  
"The one on my right arm is a dragon, my sister did it for me. The one on my left arm is branches with sakura blossoms, for my grandfather."  
  
"I'm sorry," Kyoutani pulls his hand away and curls his fingers back around his cup. "I don't remember my grandparents so I couldn't imagine losing one, it must have been tough. You're nothing like what I made myself believe. You did come across as stuck-up at first, but now you're like a different person."  
  
Numai's skin tingles with the remnants of Kyoutani's touch. "It's okay, I've already been through the grieving process, you don't need to say sorry." He takes another sip of his latte, smiling softly. It's strange reminiscing with someone he barely knows, just a barista at the coffee shop that he stops in, nothing more. (Yet it feels like so much more.) "You're different too. I thought you were just a grumpy judgemental ass. But you proved me wrong, you showed me more and I wanted to keep learning. Tell me about your thesis."  
  
"Everyone tells me I'm too grumpy and that I need to smile more." Kyoutani has another drink of his tea, a warmth flooding through his chest from Numai's words. Someone like this who he'd judged so harshly still wants to know him. "My thesis? It's boring, I'm covering quantum chemical calculations, like geometry optimisations. Uh, calculations of thermodynamic parameters, analyses of the wave function, evaluation of spectroscopic properties by using ab initio and DFT methods of closed, and open-shell molecules, using common QC programs." Numai pauses with his cup to his lips, looking completely surprised at Kyoutani's words. "It's a lot."  
  
Numai places his cup down, brows furrowing slightly. "How is that boring at all? There are only a few words I understand, you really are a genius. What does ab initio mean? Is that Latin?"  
  
"I've just studied, anyone could learn this stuff really. It is Latin, it means: from first principles. It's used in engineering too!"  
  
"Is it? I don't remember hearing about it...Maybe it's above what I learned. What's a wave function?"  
  
"That's from quantum physics, it's a mathematical description of the quantum state of an isolated quantum system. The wave function is a complex-valued probability amplitude, and the probabilities for the possible results of measurements made on the system can be derived from it. The most common symbols for a wave function are the Greek letters, lower-case and capital psi."  
  
"Explain more to me, what's spectroscopic mean?"  
  
"That's something bigger to explain." Numai shrugs, leaning forward so his elbows rest on the table. Kyoutani continues for him, "It's the study of the interaction between matter and electromagnetic radiation. Historically, spectroscopy originated through the study of visible light dispersed according to its wavelength, by a prism. Later the concept was expanded to include any interaction with radiative energy as a function of its wavelength or frequency, predominantly in the electromagnetic spectrum, although matter waves and acoustic waves can also be considered forms of radiative energy. Recently gravitational waves have been associated with a spectral signature in the context of the Laser Interferometer Gravitational-Wave Observatory, or LIGO, and laser interferometry. Spectroscopic data are often represented by an emission spectrum, a plot of the response of interest, as a function of wavelength or frequency. In the electromagnetic spectrum, it's a fundamental exploratory tool in the fields of physics, chemistry, and astronomy, allowing the composition, physical structure and electronic structure of matter to be investigated at an atomic scale, molecular scale, macro scale, and over astronomical distances. Important applications arise from biomedical spectroscopy in the areas of tissue analysis and medical imaging."  
  
They go back and forth, with Numai asking about the words he doesn't understand and Kyoutani explaining them, he could sit there all day and listen. Once they're finished, Numai sits back, the ring of his phone catching him off guard. "Sorry." Kyoutani shakes his head and Numai quickly answers. He talks for a short while then hangs up, sliding his phone into his pocket. "That was my sister, she was wondering why I'm not home yet. I should get going."  
  
Kyoutani checks his watch, it's seven-thirty and he jumps up. "Shit, I'm sorry I kept you. I should have locked up half an hour ago."  
  
"It's okay." Numai stands up and pulls his jacket on. "I'll be out front, let me give you a ride." Kyoutani nods, he sees Numai out and locks up, rushing back to clean their mugs then flies out the back door, double-checking it's closed before walking out front, where the silver car is again. This time, he gets into the passenger seat and pulls on the seatbelt. "Put your address in." Kyoutani types out his address on the screen then sits back as Numai starts driving. "It must be nice living close to work. Don't you go to a university for your PhD?"  
  
"I'm enrolled at Aoyama University but I take online classes so I can work."  
  
"That makes sense. We're pretty similar, aren't we? I did online so I could work and you're doing the same now."  
  
"Yeah, you've just got a big fancy house and I have a tiny apartment." Kyoutani snorts. He's a little surprised when Numai chuckles, he half expected Numai to take a dig...He should know better. Numai just sat with him for an hour and a half, listening to him talking about his thesis, and really he was crazy for doing something like that. It's a short five-minute drive and Numai parks outside the door. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem, it looks like a nice complex."  
  
"It's decent, the apartment is like a little studio, so everything is open and then there's a bathroom. Just enough for me." Kyoutani unbuckles and steps out of the car. "Thanks for the ride."  
  
"I don't mind at all. Goodnight, Kyoutani."  
  
"Night." Kyoutani reaches up and closes the door.  
  
Numai watches until he vanishes behind the entrance door and then he drives away. It's only a few minutes to his building, he's barely in the door when it opens again. "Kazu! Where the hell have you been?"  
  
"Jesus fucking Christ, Kumiko! Are you trying to kill me?"  
  
"Then I get your inheritance," She pokes her tongue out and closes the door, they slide their shoes off and walk to the couch together, dropping down. "So, am I getting a new brother yet?"  
  
"No. We just talked and I dropped him off at his complex. I'm still not convinced he likes me too much."  
  
"Oh, he certainly does. Let me go in with you, when is the next morning he works?"

"Tomorrow."  
  
"I'll meet you there, you can buy me something nice. I'll make sure to set you two up."  
  
"You're an absolute pain in my ass." Kumiko smirks and Numai hits her with a cushion. "Get your head out of the gutter!"  
  
"But you thought it too. You're absolutely in deep with him, aren't you?"  
  
"I don't know what you mean." Kumiko scoffs, rolling her eyes at him.  
  
 *** * * * * ***  
  
Numai is in the shop again the next morning and Kyoutani finds himself smiling without forcing it. The girl who had been coming in for Numai is at his side but it doesn't irk Kyoutani, he knows now that this is Numai's sister. "Hey," Numai says and Kyoutani almost wants to _giggle_ , as if he's a fifteen-year-old schoolgirl. "Could we get a medium Americano and a large hot chocolate to go? Please." Kyoutani nods, he takes the money then turns to the machine and prepares the drink. "What?" He hears Numai's voice and he wants to turn around but he figures it's definitely not aimed at him.  
  
"You're flirting, stop it."  
  
"Shut up." Numai hisses back at her. Kyoutani's glad he isn't facing them, he's certain he's bright red, he can feel his face burning. He finishes the drinks, without making a fool of himself or spilling them then turns and slides them over the counter. "Thanks." Numai takes both drinks and turns back to his sister. "Come one, Kumiko, before I regret buying you a drink."  
  
"Okay," Kumiko says cheerfully, Numai's one step ahead and she slides a small piece of paper over the counter. "Thanks a lot, Kyoutani." Then she rushes after Numai. Kyoutani blinks, he takes the paper and unfolds it, it says: _Kazu's number, you should call him_. Kyoutani shoves it away into the front pocket of his slacks and quickly returns to work. The day somehow feels longer than normal and he's grateful he's not locking up. He hangs up his apron then pulls on his coat and slips out the back. He starts the walk home, trying to ignore the paper that he's certain is burning a hole in his pocket. He walks a few blocks and stops to pull the note out of his pocket, he stares at the number then pulls out his phone, types it in and stares for a solid five minutes.  
  
Eventually, Kyoutani saves it, rips up the paper and throws it into a nearby trash can then continues to walk home, tucking his phone back away. He makes it back a short while later, walks up to the second floor, lets himself in and kicks off his shoes then collapses onto his couch. He pulls out his phone again and stares at Numai's name—he feels silly, it's not like he asked Numai himself for the number...Still Kyoutani calls it, putting his phone to his ear. It rings for a while and Kyoutani wonders if Numai might be driving, just as he considers hanging up, the call picks up and Numai's very sleepy voice breaks over the line. "Hello?"  
  
"Numai," Kyoutani breathes in a soft voice, he hears rustling and he worries that he might have woke up Numai from a nap. "Sorry, your sister gave me your number..."  
  
"It's okay. She told me, I'm sorry she's problematic, she's been asking for another brother ever since I came out, it's best to ignore what she says a lot of the time." Numai chuckles softly and Kyoutani's chest flutters. "I'm glad you phoned, I told her that you wouldn't."  
  
"Well, I barely know you so I doubt I'd become her brother. You might decide you really hate me."  
  
"Jeez, I wasn't asking you to marry me but thanks for turning me down so bluntly." They both laugh and Kyoutani settles further into his couch, unable to stop grinning. "I don't hate you, if that makes you feel better. I just think you're a little tough on the outside, hard to approach."  
  
"Oh, don't you think I'm tough on the inside too? I can't believe you think I'm a softie."  
  
"Because you spent over an hour talking to me about really nerdy science terms."  
  
"You asked!"  
  
"There's no way you didn't hear my sister and her big mouth today." Kyoutani swears he stops breathing, he remembers Kumiko's words, something so simple that had left him burning with a blush. It comes back with a vengeance now and he's so grateful to be at home. Numai flirting...with him, genuinely interested in what he was saying—wanting to hear him talk. "Kyoutani?"  
  
"I-" Kyoutani chokes out, he shifts a little too far and falls off the sofa with a groan. "Sorry." He pulls his phone away from his ear and hangs up quickly. He scurries back to his sofa, so he's sitting this time and puts his phone onto the table. His heart pounds in his chest, like it might suddenly jump out, he can't quite shake how surprised and happy he feels.

*** * ***

Kyoutani is glad he's never seen Numai in the shop on the weekends. He's certain he'd burst into flames the second he saw Numai. He finishes his half shift and sighs once he gets out of the shop. He heads towards the supermarket, he glances at his phone for his shopping list, pausing to look through his recent contacts, Numai's name stares back at him. Without thinking, Kyoutani presses call and holds the phone to his ear, it rings and rings but there's no answer, it goes through to Numai's voicemail, just hearing his message feels heart-warming. _"Hello, you've reached Numai Kazuma, sorry I can't get to the phone right now, please leave a message and I will get back to you as soon as possible."_ ***beep*  
  
** "Numai...I'm sorry I freaked out. I didn't think you'd like me, or want to flirt with me or...care really. I'm always so wrong about you. I like you, I'm sorry." Kyoutani ends the call and shoves away his phone far too angrily and stomps the rest of the way to the supermarket. He grabs everything he needs as quickly as possible and flies out of the store. Kyoutani rounds the corner to start heading home and bumps straight into someone. "Sorry." He mutters without looking up.  
  
"If you keep apologising to me, I'll have no choice but to forgive you."  
  
Kyoutani's head snaps up so quickly, he swears he goes a little dizzy. Numai's there in all his rich fancy glory, white pants, matched with a pale blue shirt and a cream jumper. "Jesus you practically scream 'rob me'."  
  
"Were you planning on robbing me?"  
  
"Nah, I gotta make you all cosy first and strike when you think you're safe and that I'm a huge teddy bear."  
  
"Strange saying that, don't you think? There are a few steps missing before that." Kyoutani hums, his brow arching upwards. "I thought you turned down my not-marriage-proposal."  
  
"Oh, so I _should_ marry you?" Kyoutani chuckles, it relaxes him how easy it is to poke fun back and forth with Numai. "Your sister wants another brother, you want to marry me so I can plan how I'll viciously get my revenge and run off with all your money. All because you called me soft."  
  
"You're really hung up on that?" Kyoutani nods and Numai sighs softly. "Damn, I guess that means I have no chance of getting a date."  
  
"Well, you haven't asked."  
  
"Kyoutani, will you go on a date with me?"  
  
"Hmm," Kyoutani looks over Numai and taps his foot. "Yeah, I guess I could. But you're paying and I'm picking."  
  
"You drive a hard bargain. It's a deal, are you finished?"  
  
"Work? Yeah, I'm just going home now I have my groceries."  
  
"I'm just getting mine, will you wait for me?" Kyoutani nods and Numai hands him his car keys. "I'll be quick, make yourself comfortable."  
  
"I didn't even have to rob you. I got your car just for agreeing to a date."  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Numai chuckles, he makes his way around Kyoutani and into the store. Kyoutani goes to the car, unlocks it and slides the door upwards with a shake of his head. He reaches over the seat to put his bag into the back then climbs into the passenger seat, reaching up to close the door. While he waits, Kyoutani pulls his phone out and looks through the nearby restaurants. It doesn't take long for the other door to open, Numai pokes his head in, puts his bag in the back and climbs in, closing the door then holding his hand out to Kyoutani. "You didn't run away."  
  
"I'd be stupid if I did." He hands Numai the keys and shows him his phone. "Tempura for tonight?"  
  
"Yeah, it looks nice. Text me the address, I'll pick you up at six and we can head over." Numai starts the car, they buckle up and Numai finds Kyoutani's address in his GPS, selects it and drives away from the store. "You know my full name now. Will you tell me yours?"  
  
"Kyoutani Kentarou."  
  
"I like it." Numai smiles softly and Kyoutani finds himself smiling too. The drive to his apartment isn't long and Kyoutani unbuckles, just as he goes to lean over the chair, Numai moves too and they're close enough to share a kiss. Kyoutani pulls back, he can feel his face turning red; Numai grabs the bag and hands it over. "I'll see you later."  
  
"Yeah. Thanks a lot." Kyoutani climbs out, quickly shutting the car door and rushing inside.  
  


* * *

  
Kyoutani feels like a chicken without a head, he's showered and now he's desperately digging through his wardrobe. There are only twenty minutes until Numai is going to turn up and he just can't decide on what to wear, he tries to remember the tips Iwaizumi had given him back in school and he wonders if anything like that would work on Numai. Kyoutani wants to make him completely speechless, and since their close encounter in the car, he wants to kiss him. He glares at his clothes and pulls out a pair of black skinny jeans and a white crop-top, he can't force himself to keep thinking about this, if it works then maybe he will end the night with a kiss...If it doesn't work, Numai can go to a different coffee shop and they won't have to see each other.  
  
He gets dressed and pretends to do something with his hair, running his fingers through the short strands so it might look a _little_ more presentable. He sits on his couch, flicks through the TV and when the bell finally rings, he jumps up, answering the phone. "Hey," Numai says, and Kyoutani can practically hear the smile in his voice and his own lips curve. "Do you want me to come up?"  
  
"No, I'm ready. I'll just get my shoes on and I'll be right down."  
  
"Okay, see you soon."  
  
"Yeah." Kyoutani hangs up the phone, he slides on his sneakers and pulls on a jacket. He double-checks he has everything he needs then he's out the door, making sure it's locked before rushing downstairs. When he comes face to face with Numai, who looks amazing—of course he does, he always does—he's wearing a pair of black jeans, a navy blue shirt with polka dots and a brown jacket. "Hey," Kyoutani breathes. "You look amazing."  
  
"Thanks. You do too," Numai lets his eyes wander, spending too long hovering over Kyoutani's bare stomach...The visible line of hair dipping below his jeans. "Holy shit, you _do_ want to kill me."  
  
"Shut up." Kyoutani blushes, he pulls his jacket closer then grabs Numai's hand and drags him down the stairs to the car. "I hope you know I'm really hungry, I only had a small lunch." He stops at the passenger door, waiting for Numai to unlock the car.  
  
"Hold on," Numai pulls his keys out, but he doesn't unlock the car, he leans over Kyoutani, his palms resting against the car. "I forgot to get you a gift. It's been a while since I went on a date." Kyoutani nods, glancing up to meet Numai's eyes. "I don't have flowers or chocolate."  
  
"I'm allergic to flowers and I don't eat a lot of sweet things."  
  
"So technically I made a good choice. I'd rather go with something more meaningful, something that will last longer than food or flowers." Kyoutani swallows as Numai leans in closer. "Kentarou, I want you to keep this." He presses their lips together and Kyoutani melts into it, his hand coming up to hold Numai's side. It's soft and warm, everything Kyoutani thought it would be and still so much more.  
  
They pull away and Kyoutani smiles up at Numai. "Thanks, it's a perfect gift. I'll keep it safe."  
  
"Good. Let's go eat." Numai unlocks the car and walks around to the driver's seat, they both climb in, buckle up and Numai finds the restaurant in his GPS then sets off. "Have you looked at the menu?"  
  
"Yeah, last night before bed. They do set meals, so I was just going to get one of them."  
  
"It's always so much easier when restaurants do things like that." Numai pulls into a spot a short while later and they get out of the car, once it's locked, they head inside. Kyoutani pulls his jacket closed when a few of the customers look him over, Numai is quick to act, he pulls Kyoutani under his arm, resting his hand on his waist. "Don't worry, I'm here." He whispers. He turns to the hostess and she leads them to a booth near the back, they make themselves comfortable and she leaves two menus for them. "You okay?"  
  
"I'm fine. I...I like dressing this way, it's comfortable. I know people stare."  
  
Numai huffs softly, he shrugs off his jacket then picks up a menu. "Might as well give them something to talk about." Kyoutani stares at Numai's arms, grateful that his shirt is short-sleeved so he can look carefully over the lines of his tattoos like he might forget them at any second. "Do you like them?" Numai's voice surprises him a little, he glances up to see a grin plastered across Numai's face.  
  
"I do," He finally says, shrugging off his own jacket then picking up the other menu. "They look cool. You look—" Kyoutani stops himself, blushing at just the thought of saying what's in his head, he looks through the menu and finds the meal he'd been looking at. "Set meal number two with shrimp tempura and the Houjicha tea." Numai's hand slides along the table, until he reaches Kyoutani's arm and his fingers curl around his wrist. Kyoutani looks up, wide-eyed like a deer caught in headlights; Numai doesn't even say anything, he squeezes Kyoutani's arm and smiles, softly enough that Kyoutani can feel himself melt under the touch. "Kazuma," Numai hums softly and Kyoutani takes a breath. "You're hot as fuck."  
  
Numai swears he combusts, he feels the heat rush to his cheeks and he glances away, as if that would hide his embarrassment. "Thanks," He says, he pulls his hand back then shoves his face back into the menu, "You do too." It's a soft mutter, tacked on so awfully that Numai might as well be asking Kyoutani to pick up something he's forgotten—he hasn't, he's been thinking about Kyoutani since the first time they met. Something Numai wishes he could get a do-over for. "I've always thought you were. Those shirts you wear for work are just unfair..." He clears his throat, feeling an ugly rise to the pitch in his voice. He wishes he had a drink. "I think I'll get the rice and fish meal with Takoyaki and the matcha green tea."  
  
"You think my uniform is hot?"  
  
"Just you, wearing it. I've been unable to keep my eyes off you since the first time I saw you in that coffee shop, and I was a complete ass."  
  
"Definitely." They're momentarily interrupted by the waiter and Numai quickly gives their order, so they're left alone again. "I'm not blind, I could see that you're gorgeous then you opened your mouth and I thought you were a stuck up prick. ' _Numai, remember it'_ , who even says shit like that?" Numai snorts out a laugh, covering his mouth with his hand as he wheezes. "You proved you were more though, and now you're laughing like you're a pig."  
  
"Please don't, Kentarou, I hate my laugh!" Numai buries his head into his palms and Kyoutani chuckles softly. "Is this revenge?"  
  
"It might be." Numai peeks from between his fingers, unable to keep pouting when he sees Kyoutani's smile. "Or it's cute and you're cute all flustered like this."  
  
"Just you wait." Numai drops his hands, and just in time for their tea to arrive, he picks up his cup and blows on the liquid then takes a quick sip. "Tell me some more about yourself. That's what dates are about, aren't they? You didn't get to tell me much amongst your nerd talk."  
  
"Rude," Kyoutani scoffs, he settles back and has a quick drink before talking. "It's...nothing that good. I grew up with absent parents, eventually, my mother's sister and her husband adopted me, to make sure I had a happy childhood. My cousins have always been like my siblings though, there's three of them. Two older than me and one younger. Uh, my birthday is in December. I've always loved chemistry, I wanted an explanation on how shit worked. It started with people because I've never been a people person and I wondered if science could explain it, it couldn't, that's a different thing."  
  
"Oh, wow. I'm glad you had someone to take care of you where your parents couldn't. My birthday is in August. My family has always been the same, me, my sister and our mom." Kyoutani hums softly and sips his tea, he's tempted to ask about Numai's dad but he doesn't want to push him into opening up. "You're curious, aren't you?"  
  
Kyoutani almost drops his cup, he places it down carefully and nods. "I want to get to know you, the real you, not the image I've made up in my head. But if there's something you don't want to talk about then you don't need to, I won't force you."  
  
"Thanks. That really means a lot to me." Numai smiles softly, he takes another sip of his tea then places the cup down, tongue darting out to wet his lips. "Seiichi...My dad, he's a tough subject. I was fifteen when I told my parents I was gay—Christ, almost twelve years ago," He laughs like he's trying to deflect and Kyoutani reaches across the table to take his hand, squeezing softly. "He snapped, he almost hit me. My mom stopped him, she kicked him out and I haven't seen him since."  
  
"Fuck, that's so shitty. You're better off without him. I don't know if my parents are aware I'm gay, but my aunt and her husband have always supported me. I've been so lucky to have them, just like you've been lucky to have your mom and sister, you can forget your shitty dad, he doesn't matter. You're a great guy and he's missing out."  
  
"I'm glad you think so, especially after I've already been a major ass."  
  
"I don't think so, just a little stuck-up but it hasn't stopped me from liking you because I know that first appearances don't mean everything. People find it hard to approach me because they think I'm about to start a fight."  
  
Numai chuckles. "Yeah, you come off a little rough around the edges. But I thought you were cute, you made my coffee and quietly swore because your glasses fogged up from the steam of the machine. It's why I paid more attention the next time I went back, so I could find out your name." Kyoutani blushes, he sees the waiter approaching and pulls his hand back, they say their thanks then dig in. Numai is smiling brightly across the table and Kyoutani pouts, gently kicking Numai's foot. "You really are cute."  
  
"Shut up and eat." Kyoutani can feel his face turning a little redder under Numai's attention. He digs into his soup first, trying (and failing) to ignore Numai's smile, which tickles warmth in his chest and his own lips relax into a smile. Numai leans over with a piece of fish and Kyoutani slowly takes it, humming softly. "That's good."  
  
"How's your soup?"  
  
"It's good. Here," Numai leans over, Kyoutani scoops up some of the soup and carefully feeds him some. Numai hums and Kyoutani returns to eating it himself. "I think it's nice how the fish mixes in."  
  
"Yeah. You picked a great place, you're really going to make me want a second date."  
  
"I'd hope so since you already kissed me. It would be pretty disappointing if this is the only time we're gonna go out." Numai chuckles. they continue eating, Kyoutani sharing some of his shrimp tempura, and Numai trades it for a piece of his takoyaki. The meal is comfortable and light-hearted, they don't have dessert, but get another drink each and sit there, enjoying the time together. "Thanks for this. It's the best date I've ever been on."  
  
"I've had a great time. I'll take you out again, is a time like this okay?"  
  
"It's perfect for me. Do you work on weekends?"  
  
"I don't, I leave the department head in charge so I get a little break. A lot of people assume CEO's just sit around and let everyone else do things, but I work too, I look through resume's for potential employees, I accept contracts coming in and I help with making the equipment that we put out. I never said, but I specified in electronic engineering for my degree. Sometimes people confuse it with electrical engineering, it's not, that's for lighting and heat. We make sophisticated circuits for navigation systems and medical technology."  
  
"Damn, you're just a nerd too." Numai scoffs at Kyoutani, who grins at him. They finish their drinks and pull their jackets back on. Numai pays the bill then they head out, holding hands until they're forced to let go to get into the car. Numai makes the short drive back to Kyoutani's complex and gets out with him to walk him up to the door. "Next time, you pick the food. Text me when you're on the way here, okay?"  
  
"That's fine," Numai smiles, he reaches up to touch Kyoutani's cheek and pulls him into a kiss. Kyoutani leans up into it, one hand resting on Numai's side and the other at his shoulder, when they pull back, Kyoutani blinks slowly, not wanting to miss the look twinkling in Numai's eyes. "I'll see you on Monday first."  
  
"Yeah, ten-thirty, medium Americano to go."  
  
"Now I might have to mix it up, to surprise you." Numai laughs softly, he kisses Kyoutani again, tracing soft shapes into his cheek. "I can't wait for our next date. You might have to wear something a little smarter than what you've got on right now, as much of a shame it would be to make you cover up."  
  
"Stop it," Kyoutani snorts, gently hitting Numai's arm. "Monday first. I'll see you at ten-thirty. Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight." Numai grins, watching Kyoutani disappear behind the access door before walking down the steps to his car. Everything feels warm and familiar, as if he was always supposed to meet Kyoutani—at ten-thirty, in his usual coffee shop, under the guise of a rich douchebag...That felt like so long ago and maybe it was, that didn't matter now, there was so much more ahead that Numai could look forward to and he's certain Kyoutani is looking forward to it just as much as he is.


End file.
